Chosen Few
by Koomahana
Summary: something happened at the end of the fourth Shinobi war... Something that no one saw coming... what if over half of the resurrected force were given a choice? return to the point in their life were everything was changed... or face oblivion? should they even choose to return? after all, they can send someone else...


**Chosen Few**

Chapter one: a thousand choices

**There's an alternet ending, please tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

…

* * *

…

What if, just what if, something happened at the end of the fourth shinobi war?

Something that no one saw coming?

Something like a select few people starting over?

What if over half of the resurrected shinobi force were given a choice?

Start over at the point where their life changed forever… or face oblivion?

_Would the chosen few walk the same path?_

_Would the chosen few choose a separate path?_

_Would the chosen few change the fate of so many?_

Here is the story from one angle…

After all it is those who read the story who decide the fate of those who choose to return…

* * *

She starred out at the golden abyss before her, her mind was so numbed with pain she couldn't feel the burning in her chest where a gaping hole rested between her breasts.

"_A choice child,"_ a voice whispered, but she couldn't see anyone, it sounded before her, behind her and beside her, like an echo. _"Decide when to return… choose who to save…"_

"Choose?" she whispered dumbly. "Choose who?"

"_Choose who to save,"_ it whispered again, patient. _"You must save someone…"_

"Save? Who can I save?" a thousand faces flashed through her mind's eye, some she knew from history books, from friend's tails and from her past. So many faces… who could she choose?

"I could save one?" she whispered. "I could save Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Tsunade and Jiraya, Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Nagato and Konan, Naruto and his parents, the entire allied shinobi force? … perhaps even Sasuke?" her voice grew with the names, only to whisper the last in a fearful hope.

"…_Yes,"_ the voice whispered. _"Choose who child… you must choose who to save."_

"But how can I choose one above the others?" she whimpered, tears gathered in her emerald eyes. "Each have a history, each are tied together with no true center."

She covered her face as tears leaked down her cheeks. Her pink hair swirled around her head with the movement, as if she were submerged in water. "How can I choose who to save, if it means leaving the others behind?"

She was unaware of the gathered shinobi around her, the men and women she named and thought of standing together and watching, their eyes wide as they understood what was happening.

"_Choose child,"_ it whispered. _"Choose…."_

"Who can I save, that will save the others in return?"

"_Choose"_ it whispered. _"A second chance… or oblivion…"_

"Why must I choose one?!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "How can one life be more important than the others?!"

"_A second chance… or oblivion…"_ It whispered in return. _"Choose child…Choose…"_

"Let them take the second chance!" she cried. "Let them choose their own path! Let me take their place at death's door! Please! Give them a _second chance_!"

"…_A second chance or oblivion…"_ the voice sounded again and this time, the girl felt as if it wasn't speaking to her.

…

* * *

…

**Okay I had no plans to continue this but if I get at least five positive reviews for this one, I'll try for a second chapter on it.**

**No promises…**

**Oh! And don't forget to tell me who you want to be returned to the past **

**That's always a helpful thought.**

…

* * *

…

**Different ending! XD**

**Don't forget to add your thoughts!**

…

* * *

…

"Let them take the second chance!" she cried. "Let them choose their own path! Let me take their place at death's door! Please! Give them a _second chance_!"

"…_A second chance or oblivion…"_ the voice sounded again and this time, the girl felt as if it wasn't speaking to her.

"My heart has been shattered into a thousand pieces," She whispered as she raised her filthy hands to her face, trying desperately to remove the tears that wouldn't stop spilling from them.

If only she could see the regret and fear on the other Shinobi's faces.

Slowly, one by one, the hundreds of others that surrendered the girl turned away, fighting their own tears as they rejected the choice given to them, some immanently disappearing as if they never appeared.

"_A thousand pieces your heart has shattered," _the voice whispered its agreement. "_And a thousand souls you have touched…_"

"I don't understand," She whispered, refusing to look up.

"_A second chance_…" a familiar voice whispered, she turned and stared half horrified and half relieved at the young men standing just behind her.

"_If anyone can save us, it's you_." The second whispered gently with a slight tilt of his lips

"_You can do it_." another blonde girl grinned at her.

"_You're smarter than most in my clan_." a boy said with a lazy shrug. "_You'll find a way_."

"_Just believe in yourself_," a slightly familiar look man chuckled at her, a knowing smile twisting his lips. "_Just believe in yourself and you'll find away_."

"_If it'll help, you can have my eyes_," an unfamiliar boy said as he stepped forward. "_We've never met, but Naruto speaks highly of you. If he believes in you, then so will I."_

"_I'm inclined to agree_." An unfamiliar woman chuckled as she stepped forward beside the unfamiliar boy. "_Don't worry; I'm sure you'll use my abilities by far better than I ever could_."

"But why me?" She whispered, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"_Because_," the blonde boy said with an easy grin.

"_You're the genius amongst genius's!_" the loud shout echoed around her as the people who surrendered her smiled and offered her something in return for her saving them. So many people that Naruto had touched, believed in his words… his words about her. Each and every one of them, even those who didn't like her to begin with, offered their abilities in return for her to save them.

Nagato's Rinnegan…

Konan's paper…

Tenten's weapons…

Hinata's _absolute defense_ technique..

Neji's agility…

Lee's eight inner gates…

Kakashi's summoning…

Haku's blood line…

Shion's prophecy ability…

Jugo's ability to speak to animals…

Karin's chakra chains…

Kushina's sealing ability…

Minato's kunai knifes…

Tsunade's hundred year seal…

So many people who would rather have Naruto save them a second time… are choosing her instead.

"I still don't understand…" She whispered, her eyes spilling tears like Miniature Rivers. "Why me?"

"_You don't have to understand_," the strange voice whispered to her. "_You were chosen the minuet everyone before you, chose you in their stead_."

"Why can't Naruto go back?" She whispered. "Isn't _he_ the chosen one? What about Tsunade-Saishio? She's stronger then I am. Or Kakashi—"

"_A thousand spirits have chosen you_." The voice interrupted. "_Quit stalling and accept you fate. True there are others who are more qualified then you, little one. But you are the only one who has gained the favor of a thousand powerful spirits… and the strongest demon to ever be born._"

"A demon chose me?" she asked still confused. "What do you mean by 'the strongest demon to ever be born'?"

"_I mean the nine tails known as Kurama has agreed with his last container, that you, child of the fire nation, shall be sent back—in return to save the five great nations_."

"But I was mean to him…" She murmured, her brows pinched together. "I still don't understand. Isn't there anyone else who could—"

"_Quite stalling and do as you've been asked!"_ the voice snapped making Sakura flinch. "_A thousand souls have given you their best! A thousand souls have asked you to save them! Now do as you are told!_"

"… but what if I fail?" she whispered rubbing at her temple tiredly. "Why me?"

"_You have been chosen by a thousand souls_," the voice whispered, the voice sounding soft and sad. "_Won't you do my children and I, the greatest of honors… and return to save the nations?_"

With a gasp the girl snapped around, her eyes wide as she stared at the three white clothed forms kneeling behind her. A woman with ankle long snowy white locks kneeled with a bowed head was kneeled on the golden floor a few passes away, two similar looking men flanking her sides just behind her.

"_We are the Ōtsutsuki clan founders_," a male to the woman's left whispered softly.

"_If the brat has chosen you to return, then we can only ask you to do the same_." The male to the woman's right spook up.

"_Child born of the spring, warrior of the five nations, soul touched by a thousand hearts_." The woman said, her head rising slightly to look up at the child before her. "_Will you return to the beginning and stop the war from coming, even at the price of your own life?_"

…

* * *

…

**What's ya' think?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Ten positive reviews will make this the official ending for the chapter **

**And no one's really telling who to send back or any ideas for the next chapter…**

**Does that mean no one's expecting the next chapter?**

**Page 6**


End file.
